Nightmare in the Higurashi's temple
by Merlyn Morrigan
Summary: Normalmente las pesadillas nos dejan sensaciones como angustia, congoja, miedo... pero extrañamente Kagome e Inuyasha una pesadilla les traerá de todos menos miedo.


Bien ya he vuelto... cosa que no sé si es buena o no jeje

Aquí dejo esto que me ha venido hoy fregando los platos (sí lo sé... algo muy raro) pero me ha hecho gracia y he pensado que a vosotros os podía gustar también.

En fin espero que lo disfrutéis leyendo

* * *

_Tú lo mataste, él me lo ha dicho…_

_Freddy está en mis sueños_

_Y también en los tuyos…_

-¡NO Freddy! ¡No por favor! ¡NO! – la chica se removía entre su sabanas mientras gemía y lloraba levemente – déjame maníaco con uñas afiladas

-Kagome, Kagome ¡Kagome! – Zarandeó el joven medio demonio consiguiendo que la chica abriera los ojos - ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

-Inu… yasha – enfocó la imagen reconociendo las orejas plateadas que se movían al oír el nombre de su dueño - ¿Qué haces en mi época? – endureció el reclamo temiéndose la respuesta

-Han pasado tres días – enfatizó mostrando tres dedos alzados – tres malditos días sin poder buscar los fragmentos y perdiendo la pista de Naraku ¿Y me preguntas qué hago aquí? Obviamente mucho más que tú, teniendo en cuenta que te puedes echar siestas – sentado en la cama cruzo los brazos y giró la cara, en un acto de orgullo desmesurado

- Hace dos noches estuve estudiando para un examen, del cual no tenía apuntes gracias a cierto hanyou y ayer no pude dormir bien – la joven se medio sonrojó recordando el motivo – solo quería descansar un poco antes de pasar el pozo

-¿Por qué? – preguntó de repente Inuyasha

-Porque ¿qué?

- Porque no has podido dormir esta noche… ha sido porque se han revotado esos malditos exámenes ¿verdad? Sabía yo que esos bichos eran peligrosos, por eso gemías ahora – se levantó inesperadamente desenfundando a Tessaiga – tranquila los aniquilaré a to…

-Osuwari – habló la joven mientras se sentaba en la cama

-¿Pero por qué lo has hecho? – casi chilló aun con la cara estampada en el suelo

- Los exámenes no son el problema Inuyasha – escupió las palabras cansada de repetir siempre la misma frase – ayer vi una película – miro al hanyou que se levantaba y la miraba extrañamente – en la caja mágica del salón – Inuyasha asintió y ella continuó – es ficción, lo sé, pero siempre he tenido miedo de esa película…

- Y ¿Por qué lo has visto? – preguntó no estando muy seguro de lo que estaba hablando

-Porque… - volvió a suspirar lastimeramente – dios, me enfrento a bichos enormes que escupen veneno, tienen dientes afilados y desearían rebanarme y devorarme. Si ni siquiera tuve miedo de ti – señaló al hanyou, el cual la miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras la escuchaba – pero sigo sin poder escuchar esa cancioncilla y cerrar los ojos – sintió un pequeño escalofrío – he intentado convencerme a mi misma de que si podía enfrentar a Naraku y a demonios como él, podía enfrentarme a él… pero me ha sido imposible

Inuyasha la miró sin decir nada más. Kagome se recogía en un rincón de la cama mirando al suelo, pareciendo un animalillo asustado. Odiaba verla así, Kagome siempre había mostrado fuerza y alegría y ese tal Freddy no iba a estropearlo todo.

Se levantó decidido y se posicionó delante de la muchacha. Cuando Kagome levantó los ojos, vio la mirada decidida de él tranquilizándola haciendo que sonriera tontamente. Inuyasha le tendió la mano para que ella la cogiera y se levantara. Cuando la tuvo a su altura, sin ningún pudor le levantó el mentón mirándola a los ojos.

-No sé quién es ese tal Fride o Fidrey o como se llame ni tampoco sé que te puede hacer, pero te aseguro que tú estarás a salvo – y dicho esto, la abrazó posesivamente

-Inuyasha… - Kagome conmocionada y feliz, se sentía en la gloria rodeada por los brazos protectores del hanyou. No supo que decir, solo atinó a devolverle el abrazo con creces, intentando demostrarle todo el sentimiento que con unas simples palabras, Inuyasha despertaba en ella. Ninguno de los dos se movió sintiéndose a gusto con la posición en la que se encontraban.

-_Freddy está en mis sueños y también en los tuyos_ – una voz de niña algo espeluznante se oyó dentro de la habitación. Kagome apretó más los ojos y se ciñó más al cuerpo del hanyou suplicando porque esto parara. Inuyasha en cambio sintió el olor dulce de Kagome y como el busto de la muchacha encajaba en su torso. El calor corporal subió rápidamente igual que otra parte de su anatomía.

- Kagome sonríe – Souta habló desde la puerta. Cuando los jóvenes miraron al niño, vieron una luz casi cegadora y escucharon un pequeño click. Souta sonrió con suficiencia y salió corriendo escaleras abajo – ¡abuelo, mamá!¡pronto tendré un sobrino! – gritaba por toda la casa.

Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron rápidamente sintiendo un frío extraño a su alrededor. Completamente sonrojada, la adolescente miró al suelo viendo un aparato negro que estaba en la puerta de su habitación. Haciendo caso omiso al hanyou, que miraba la pared como si fuera la cosa más extraordinaria del planeta, cogió el aparato identificándolo como una grabadora. Cuando le dio al botón de "play" se volvió a escuchar la voz espeluznante de la niña.

-Maldito mocoso – apagó el aparato y se sentó en la cama, más frustrada de lo que antes se encontraba. Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y en silencio, le pidió una explicación – ayer mi hermano Souta me convenció para ver Pesadilla en Elm Street, la película de la que te he hablado antes – Inuyasha asintió – la historia explica como un grupo de adolescentes muere inexplicablemente cuando duerme. Los adolescentes ven a un hombre con la cara toda quemada, una camisa a rayas rojas y verdes y unos guantes con cuchillas en las manos.

-¿Cómo Suikotsu? – preguntó el hanyou recordando a uno de los siete guerreros a los que se enfrentaron algún tiempo

- Sí, solo que más sádico… creo – continuó Kagome – en fin, si el hombre te mata en el sueño, mueres en la vida real.

-Pero ¿por qué ataca en los sueños? ¿Es un demonio que no tiene fuerza para salir a la vida real?

-Más o menos, representa que el demonio, Freddy, era un hombre que había matado a muchos niños y adolescentes y que la justicia dejó libre – Inuyasha lo miró horrorizado, en su época si hubieran matado a un hijo de ellos dos, es ser habría muerto de una manera muy dolorosa… espera ¿un hijo de ellos dos? – entonces los aldeanos encerraron al hombre y lo quemaron. Por eso solo se aparece en los sueños. Esto – levantó la grabadora – es una de las escenas de la película y que gracias a ella se ha hecho famosa.

-Así que el problema… es que no puedes dormir porque sino ese demonio te atacará ¿no? – cuando vio que Kagome asentía, el mundo se le vino abajo… ¿Cómo podía salvarla de un ser que solo atacaba en sus pesadillas? Un momento… - ¿y si duermes conmigo? – la muchacha se sonrojó salvajemente ante la proposición, quedándose muda – quiero decir… si duermes conmigo puede que también sueñes conmigo y eso solucionará el problema. En cuanto venga ese Freddy con esas garras de pega lo cortaré con mi Tessaiga y dejará de molestarte.

Kagome miró sorprendida y enternecida como Inuyasha le proponía aparecer en sus sueños para protegerla… sonrió enternecida y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del hanyou, sintiendo como este la abrazaba por la espalda y la apretaba hacia su costado, protegiéndola. Con mucho disimulo olisqueó el cabello de Kagome sonriendo al sentir el olor a flores silvestres.

-Inuyasha ¿Me estas escuchando? – el hanyou volvió a la realidad y miró a la muchacha – te decía que si no será un sacrificio para ti el tener que cuidar incluso en mis sueños – la forma en que se lo decía denotaba el toque juguetón de la muchacha haciendo que el hanyou se sonrojara levemente

-Puede que por dos raciones más de ramen al día, sea menos sacrificio – Kagmoe soltó una carcajada contagiando a Inuyasha un poco, pero solo un poco. Vayamos a cenar y a por tu doble ración de ramen y luego a dormir… hay que acabar con ese demonio – se levantaron de la cama y fueron abajo con las manos entrelazadas

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormirás conmigo, protegiéndome? – preguntó Kagmoe una vez habían vuelto a subir a su habitación y se disponían tumbarse en la cama

-Hasta que no mate al demonio, no te dejaré dormir sola – Kagome se sorprendió – no podemos dejar que mueras por culpa de un maniaco con uñas afiladas

-Pero Inuyasha el demonio no es – el hanyou se tumbó y tiró de ella para que cayera a su lado y los tapó con la sábana. Bien, teniendo en cuenta que Freddy era ficción se tirarían una larga temporada durmiendo juntos… pero ella no se iba a quejar. Se acomodó en el pecho del hanyou y se durmió sintiendo que Inuyasha la abrazaba.

A la mañana siguiente un niño dormía plácidamente en su habitación cuando alguien con un artefacto extraño en la mano entraba por la puerta. La persona encendió el artefacto, despertando al niño de sopetón. Souta enfocó la visión y vio a alguien que se acercaba a su cama con una máscara blanca de hockey y una moto sierra

-¡Sócorro socorro! ¡Jason está aquí! ¡Socorro! ¡Máma, Inuyasha! – el niño se arrinconó se tapó con la manta y cerró los ojos esperando el final.

Abajó la señora Higurashi, el abuelo e Inuyasha estaban desayunando tranquilamente cuando escucharon los gritos de Souta. Instintivamente Inuyasha se levantó, le había cogido mucho aprecio al niño, pero la madre de Kagome le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Siéntate querido – el hanyou se sentó instintivamente – Souta le ha jugado una mala pasada y Kagome se la está devolviendo… es cosa de hermanos

- ¿Entonces, ese tal Freddy no existe? ¿Ni en los sueños ni en ningún lado? –preguntó Inuyasha después de haber atacado otra vez su plato de ramen

- No querido, pero Kagome siempre ha tenido miedo a dormirse y ser atacada en sueños, donde no se pueda defender… por eso estaba tan asustada

- Pero parece que eso contigo ha acabado – habló el abuelo con un tono pícaro – esta noche no ha habido pesadillas

- Ni las habrá a partir de ahora – habló Inuyasha solemnemente. Puede que ese demonio no existiera pero él no pensaba decir nada. Levantó la cabeza al escucharla bajar por las escaleras y en cuanto la vio sus ojos se dulcificaron. Kagome reía desmesuradamente con la máscara y la moto sierra en la mano. Detrás de ella, un lloroso Souta bajaba enfurruñado sentándose al lado de Inuyasha.

- Y yo que solo quería que esos dos estuvieran juntos – susurró Souta siendo solo escuchado por el hanyou. Inuyasha sonrió mientras comía y se apuntaba mentalmente como recompensar al pequeño diablillo.

Fin

* * *

C'est fini como se suele decir jeje.

Bueno no estoy muy orgullosa del final, pero no sé... tampoco me ha parecido del todo mal jeje.

Espero de todo corazón que os agrade y espero las críticas positivas y negativas que tengáis.

¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
